


The First One

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animation, Art, Fic Pic, Magic, Other, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Inspired by DelphiPsmith's wonderful story, A Part of Yesterday (link below).Inside was a small glass globe, black as midnight; tiny glittering snowflakes were falling across its surface, turning and drifting endlessly, just as the snow had fallen that night so long ago...Do yourself a favor and check it out!





	The First One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelphiPsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Part of Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709046) by [DelphiPsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith). 




End file.
